


Consort

by SailorChibi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Delusional Steve Rogers, Endgame does not happen here, Hand Jobs, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) rules the world, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Steve Rogers Friendly, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Scott Lang, POV Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Protective Steve Rogers, Public Anal Sex, Public Sex, Scott Lang is very confused, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Loki's Queen, Tony Stark is a consort, Tony Stark is queen of the world, Top Loki (Marvel), fake rescue attempt, public hand job, team civil warn iron man, too little too late stevie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:08:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28639773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorChibi/pseuds/SailorChibi
Summary: When Scott is spit out of the Quantum Realm, it gives Steve and the other Avengers the push they needed to rescue Tony from Loki. Except... it turns out that Tony doesn't exactly need or want to be rescued.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 93
Kudos: 749





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, this anon wanted Steve and the others trying to "rescue" Tony, while Tony and Loki show them how much Tony does NOT need to be rescued. Hmm... yes.

When the Quantum Realm finally spit Scott out, it took him a little while to regain his bearings. He was able to find Cassie without too much trouble, though honestly seeing her after five years made it even harder. He kept looking at her beautiful face and expecting to see that cute little kid that he’d left behind. Somehow, Cassie had become a teenager and he’d missed it.

He had missed a lot, as it turned out.

“I can’t believe you didn’t get dusted,” Cassie said for about the fourth time, looking at Scott in wonder. Then her smile faded to a look of confusion, and the inevitable question came: “If you weren’t dusted, then where have you been?”

“It’s… complicated,” Scott said lamely, unsure how he could explain the Quantum Realm in layman’s terms when he wasn’t sure he fully understood it himself. 

He sat on the couch in her living room, holding a cup of untouched tea and looking around. Cassie had briefly explained Thanos, the Mad Titan, and what had happened during the Decimation. The story filled Scott with so much dread and horror and shame that he couldn’t bring himself to swallow. He should have been here. He should have been here to protect the world and his child. 

“Right,” Cassie said, seemingly accepting that as an answer for the time being. “I texted Mom. She should be home soon.”

“She’s okay?” Scott said, a little bit of coiled tension in his chest easing. His first thought had been for Cassie; his second thought was for Hope; his third thought had definitely been Maggie and Jim, if only because Cassie had been way too young to take care of herself. He didn’t know how he would’ve dealt with things if he’d returned to find out Cassie had been put into foster care.

Cassie nodded. “We were okay,” she said, giving him a tiny smile.

“Thank god,” Scott muttered, leaning forward to set his cup down on the coffee table. “I can’t believe I’ve missed five years. Has the world gone to heck?”

“I’m not a kid. You can swear,” Cassie said, looking amused. “And no, actually. Things were pretty bad at first, but then Loki showed up and it got a lot better.”

Scott blinked. “Wait. Loki?”

“He took over the world,” Cassie said calmly, as though this was an everyday sort of conversation. Maybe for her, it was.

But Scott could only stare at her in disbelief as Cassie went on to tell him that approximately four and a half years ago, about six months after the Decimation when the Earth was well and truly about to self-destruct, Loki had appeared and just… taken over. Within a year of his appearance, Loki controlled over three-quarters of the Earth. It hadn’t taken long before the last few countries fell to him.

“And people were just okay with this?” Scott said, appalled.

Cassie cocked her head. “Well, some people weren’t. The Avengers tried to fight him, but…” She shrugged, small shoulders rising and falling. “Iron Man was almost dead, so he couldn’t do anything. The others were pretty useless. It was kind of funny, in a way.” She smirked a bit. 

“So… wait. Loki is king of the world,” Scott said. He was ready for her to laugh and say he’d misunderstood, but Cassie merely nodded with a straight expression.

“Yup. He’s done a lot of good stuff, actually. He instituted universal health care and a universal wage for everyone. There’s no more homeless people, and no one goes hungry,” she said casually. “There’s a bunch of stuff like that. It was really awful before he came and he just kinda… fixed it all. So after about two years, no one was really interested in fighting him anymore.”

“Uh… right,” Scott said slowly, still trying to take that in. So not only had half the universe been decimated while he was gone, a villain had literally taken over the world. And Cassie seemed to be okay with it.

It had to be the fact that she was young, he decided, or maybe she just didn’t understand the ramifications of what that meant. Or maybe she was traumatized by what had happened. Or all of the above. Whatever the reason, Scott was glad when Maggie came in at that point, if only because it meant that he didn’t have to sit there and feel like his world was being flipped upside down more and more by the moment.

He ended up staying with Jim, Maggie, and Cassie for a few days. They were happy to have him, especially Cassie, and honestly… even if Scott had wanted to leave, he wasn’t sure where to go. Hope’s name was on the list of those who had been Decimated, and so were many of his old friends. He didn’t know about the Avengers; Maggie told him that Captain America and a few others had survived, but it wasn’t like Scott had known them well.

But there was an idea niggling at the back of his mind. It might have sounded impossible to the average person, but the more he thought about it the more it seemed viable. He was sitting on the porch one Thursday morning, musing over this idea, when Maggie came out to join him. She handed him a cup of coffee and then sat down beside him, looking out at the lawn.

“What’s got you so tied up in knots?” she wanted to know.

“Are you really okay with Loki being the king of the world?” Scott asked, turning to look at her. If his idea worked, then all of this would disappear. He needed to know whether that would be a good thing or not.

Maggie tilted her head, looking pensive. “I am,” she said at last. “You know what politicians are like, Scott. They’re all out for their own interests, and none of them care about the general public. They just want everything for themselves.”

“How is that different from Loki?” Scott said.

“I guess it’s not, but with Loki in charge there’s no wars. No one is starving, or homeless, or dying because they don’t have access to medical costs. My sister had cancer last year, you know. Five years ago, there’s no way she would’ve been able to afford the treatments. Under Loki, she didn’t pay a cent and so she survived.” Maggie shrugged. “He’s not perfect by any stretch. I don’t know that I agree with things like the death penalty…”

“Then shouldn’t we change it? Or try to change it?” Scott asked, watching her closely.

“You didn’t see it,” she said softly, lowering her gaze to her coffee. “It was bad right after. _Really_ bad. If Loki hadn’t stepped in, I don’t know where we’d be. He saved us. And you know, in retrospect it wasn’t like things were all that great beforehand either.”

Scott considered that for a few seconds. The problem was, he didn’t know if that was how Maggie really felt or if she had just convinced herself to feel that way with no other options. Was she really remembering how things had been before the Decimation, or had time blurred her memories so much that she was biased? Because for him, life before the Decimation had been like two weeks ago. But for Maggie, it was more than five years. That was a long time.

“It’s not like we’re not free, Scott. I can see what you’re thinking,” she said, rolling her eyes now. “We don’t have to like… get down on our knees and pray to Loki every morning.”

He flushed. “I wasn’t thinking that.”

“Sure you weren’t. Look, it’s really _not_ that big of a deal. Instead of a bunch of world leaders who fight all the time, we have Loki,” she said, gesturing so emphatically with her cup that a bit of coffee slopped out. Maggie watched it hit the floor of the porch and sighed.

Scott hid a smile. Same old Maggie. He said, “But… what if we could change it?”

“Change it how?” Maggie said.

“I’m not sure yet,” Scott said, looking back at the road. “Maggie, I think I need to talk to Captain America. Do you know where he is?”

Maggie didn’t know, as it turned out, but that was alright. Scott left after one last hug and kiss from Cassie and a promise to return shortly. He thought that what remained of the Avengers would be difficult to locate, but they were surprisingly easy to find if you knew who to ask. He ended up making his way south, then east. In a tiny town about two days away from the Paxton household, he found his target.

After five years, Captain America, the Black Widow, Hawkeye, and the Falcon didn’t really look the way that Scott remembered them. They all looked… harder, somehow. Like the world had been a little too much. They invited him in and sat him down at the table; Scott had the uncomfortable feeling that he was being interrogated as Rogers sat down before him – but it was Romanov who spoke.

“Where have you been?” she asked.

“Inside the Quantum Realm. It’s a whole big place, kind of complicated to explain… I went in to try and retrieve Janet van Dyne. She got lost in there a long time ago. Hope and Hank were supposed to let me out. But they got dusted. I was only supposed to be in there for a little while, but it turned into five years. And then when I got out, I went to see my daughter. She’s grown up so much; I can’t believe how much I missed.” Scott realized he was rambling a little and forced himself to stop.

Rogers’s expression softened slightly. “I’m sorry you’ve missed out on so much. But that makes me wonder why you’re _here_ instead of with your daughter.”

“I had a thought,” Scott said hesitantly. “A thought about… time travel.”

The mood change in the room was instantaneous. If he’d thought they were staring before, it was nothing like now. He quickly started to feel like a piece of meat surrounded by starving vultures.

“Wait, time travel? I thought you said that wasn’t a thing,” Barton said to Romanov.

“It’s not,” she said, but she didn’t sound convinced.

“It’s not _yet_ , but I think it could be. But it would be complicated,” said Scott.

“Tell us everything,” Rogers commanded, and so Scott did. He did his best to explain it in layman’s terms, knowing that none of the Avengers were scientists. When he was finished, the room was quiet for a long time.

Then Romanov said softly, “We’d need Banner to make this happen.”

“Banner might not be enough. This sounds seriously complicated,” said Barton. “We might need Stark.”

Romanov looked at him sharply. “Not Stark. He would never help us.”

“He might if we could rescue him,” Barton countered. “We’ve never tried before because we didn’t have a reason to make it worth our while. But now… Tash, if we could go back in time and change everything…”

“We should start with Banner. He might be able to figure it out,” Romanov said stubbornly. “He was a lot smarter than any of us gave him credit for.”

“Wait, where is Stark?” Scott interrupted, confused. The only thing he’d heard about Stark was that he’d been near death when Loki first took over, but he’d assumed that Stark had recuperated. It would’ve been huge news if Tony Stark had died. Surely Maggie, Jim, or Cassie would’ve mentioned it…

“He got captured by Loki when Loki took over,” Barton said, turning back to Scott like he’d just realized Scott was still there. 

“Captured?” Scott repeated.

“Some sources say that Stark is very happy with Loki,” Romanov interjected, glaring at Barton. “He may not agree to help us willingly.”

“No one could be happy with Loki willingly,” Barton said.

Rogers put his hand down on the table and stood. “Clint is right. Natasha, I know you have your doubts about Tony, but I have to try to save him. Tony needs me.” His eyes were glowing with certainty. “And it’s about time that the Avengers did what we could to save one of our own.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Boss, his Highness is requesting your presence in the throne room,” FRIDAY said.

Tony opened his eyes slowly and blinked for a moment, registering FRIDAY’s words, before he sighed and gave a full body stretch. The silk sheets were deliciously cool against his skin and made him reluctant to get up. It was tempting to stay where he was and let Loki come get him: sex that began with Loki having to punish him for being naughty was always deliciously fun.

“He says it’s urgent,” FRIDAY added.

“Urgent, huh?” Tony murmured, curiosity piqued. “Okay then. Tell him I’ll be there in fifteen.” He rolled out of bed and padded into the bathroom. That was just enough time for him to take a lightning quick shower and wash away the remainders of the sex they’d had last night. Loki loved it when he was clean, just so that he could make Tony dirty again.

He climbed out of the shower and dried himself off, then stood naked in front of the mirror. He eyed the selection of butt plugs sitting on the counter with a critical eye. There was such a vast arrangement that he had a hard time choosing which one to use, but finally he selected one that a green, heart-shaped jewel attached to the flared base. Then he squatted down and carefully worked himself open with some lube until he was able to slide the butt plug home. 

Tony stood, enjoying the feel of the plug inside, and washed his hands before carefully picking up his collar. He only ever took it off when he was showering; frankly, his neck felt bare without it and he didn’t like that. It was a simple but exquisite collar, made of woven black strands with five emeralds along the band. A sixth emerald dangled from the center jewel, with looping black chains on either side. He gently clasped it around his neck, fastening it shut. Now only he or Loki could take it off.

With that done, he padded back out to the bedroom and selected his clothing for the day: a pair of tight jeans and a green muscle shirt. The last thing he put on was his tiara, which he always wore outside the bedroom to signify his status as Loki’s Consort. It was gold and silver inlaid together with every green jewel Tony had ever heard of, and some that he hadn’t given that Loki had retrieved them from Asgard.

Fully dressed now, Tony slipped on some shoes and opened the door to the hall. The guards standing there bowed. Tony nodded at them and moved past, heading for the throne room. It was unusual for Loki to call him there, but every once in a while an issue arose that Loki wasn’t sure how to handle. That was when he’d call in Tony and ask for Tony’s advice. If Tony didn’t know what to do, they’d fall back on one of Loki’s other advisors.

“Your highness,” one of the guards murmured, opening the door to the throne room for Tony. This was usually the point when Tony would have thanked him, but the sight of what was going on in the room dried the words right up on Tony’s tongue.

Steve Rogers, Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov, and a guy that Tony didn’t know were there. Tony hadn’t seen hide nor hair of those three in almost two years. Back when Loki first took over, they used to try and ‘rise up’ against him fairly frequently. But with time, public support for the Avengers had died away as the public began to realize that Loki was a good King. Support had fallen from the Avengers, and they had gone into hiding.

He supposed it was too much to hope that the three of them had just learned their lessons.

“Tony!” Rogers cried out when Tony walked in, lunging forward. Or he tried to, anyway. The glowing green bounds that held him in place brought him up short. Not even supersoldier strength would be enough to break those, Tony knew.

Tony looked at them with total disdain. “What are you doing here?”

“We’re here to rescue you!” Rogers exclaimed.

“Not this again,” Tony said, rolling his eyes in exasperation. For a little while there, Rogers had been consumed with the idea that Tony was only here because Loki was forcing him. No matter how many times Tony told them that he was here because he _wanted_ to be, it didn’t seem to sink in.

“I told you, he’s not brainwashed,” Romanov said hotly. Her eyes were bright with mingled rage and betrayal, though Tony wasn’t sure why. It wasn’t like the two of them had ever been close.

“Of course I’m not brainwashed. I keep telling you, I’m quite happy where I am. I get to do whatever I want, whenever I want, and I don’t have to listen to idiots like you trying to give me grief for it,” Tony said. Of course, it wasn’t really that easy: he still had to do things for Stark Industries. Pepper was the CEO, but Tony was and always would be the driving force behind the company.

“As I already told you,” Loki said from where he was sitting on his throne. Well, _their_ throne. Tony instantly lost interest in his old teammates and made his way over to the throne to greet his king properly with a heated kiss that made his toes curl.

“Mm, good morning,” he breathed against Loki’s lips, and felt more than saw Loki’s lips curl up in a smile.

“Good morning, my love. I would like to prove to these idiots once and for all that you are perfectly happy where you are. Shall we?” Loki drew back to look Tony in the face. There was a glint of mischief in his eyes that made Tony’s breath catch. Loki was amazingly sexy when he was being his mischievous godly self. 

“Sure,” Tony said, at once intrigued and curious. 

Loki’s hands settled on his hips and gently turned him to face their captives, so Tony got a good look at their faces. Rogers had turned a deep, unattractive shade of red. Romanov was scowling, and Barton had his head down. The guy that Tony didn’t know looked like he was in way over his head. But they were all looking at Tony and Loki, which was exactly what Loki wanted. Tony only really understood that when Loki’s fingers began wandering over his chest.

This was one way to infuriate Rogers, at least. Tony didn’t know whether to laugh or shy away or be incredibly turned on. The decision was made for him when Loki’s fingers dipped lower, teasingly trailing over Tony’s crotch. Tony shivered as all of the blood in his body rushed south. No one could turn him on as fast as Loki could. It was like his body was _always_ primed and waiting for the moment when Loki wanted him.

“Just let go,” Loki whispered in his ear. “Let me take care of you. Let them see how much you love me.”

His thumb flicked open the button on Tony’s jeans and started lazily toying with Tony’s pubic hair, because of course underwear had not been on the menu for today. Tony thought about it for approximately two seconds. This was a little embarrassing, but it was also a huge turn on. The thought of being watched was really dirty, but in a good way. And the fact that it would _finally_ get Rogers off his back and delude the idiot of any notions that Tony was in love with him or that Tony needed to be rescued – 

How could Tony say no?

“Please,” he breathed out, letting his head roll back against Loki’s shoulder. He let his body go limp, allowing Loki to support him completely, because he knew that was guaranteed to get Loki going.

“What the hell is this? Get off of him!” Rogers shouted as Loki’s hand began to slide into Tony’s jeans. Frustratingly, Loki’s hand paused. Then he removed his hand entirely.

“Be silent,” Loki commanded, flicking a glance towards their four captives. Immediately, bright silver gags appeared over four sets of mouths. Tony couldn’t help a slight laugh when he realized that the gags looked an awful lot like the one that Thor had snapped on Loki way back after initial Chitauri battle.

Romanov’s eyes blazed with fury when she heard Tony laugh, and she struggled against the bindings. Tony just smirked at her, knowing that she was absolutely incandescent with rage right now. Nothing got to her more than knowing she was completely helpless. Control was what Natasha Romanov thrived on, and right now she didn’t have any. And unless Loki decided to be merciful, she might never have any control again.

“Now, where were we?” Loki said, his voice softening as he turned his attention back to Tony. This time, he slid his hands into Tony’s jeans and wrapped his fingers around Tony’s cock. Tony moaned softly at the feeling, his hips rolling at the feeling. After so long together, Loki knew exactly how to touch him to make Tony aroused.

Loki murmured a spell into Tony’s ear, and Tony’s jeans vanished – but only his jeans, because Loki knew how Tony felt about having his chest exposed. Though the healers from Asgard had been able to do a lot for the scarring on Tony’s chest, and a Golden Apple of Idunn had helped a lot too, Tony still wasn’t comfortable with just anyone seeing the state of his chest.

It was a mark of how well Loki knew him that he left Tony’s green shirt in place.

Rogers made a muffled sound when he saw Tony’s cock being lightly stroked by Loki’s fingers. Tony helped by spreading his legs a little, making sure that Rogers had a _real good view_. After all, he wouldn’t want Rogers to miss a second of this! Loki chuckled in his ear and began pressing kisses to the side of Tony’s head, then down over his cheek and along his jaw.

Impatient, Tony turned his head so that the next kiss landed on his lips. It started off as light and teasing, because Loki could be a jerk that way, but that ended when Tony parted his lips and quickly licked Loki’s mouth. Loki made a low growl and then, the next thing he knew, Loki was kissing him with the sort of passion that made Tony forget all about their audience. It was greed and love and desire and pure, filthy lust, and it was all Tony could do to keep up with the onslaught.

And he loved it. He _loved_ the way that Loki’s focus was solely on him. Tony had never even realized how much he craved attention until he finally found someone who was willing to give it to him. Loki’s attention was like a drug. He was never happier than when Loki’s hands were on his body – unless, of course, there was the potential for some part of Loki to be _in_ him.

“Now, please,” he whispered, breaking the kiss to throw his head back. Despite the fact that he’d asked for it, he still whined in protest as Loki’s hands left his cock and instead travelled to his ass.

“Oh, you’re ready for me,” Loki said. “Why don’t you turn around and show our guests just how ready you are?”

“Sure,” Tony said, summoning up a cocky smile. It took a little maneuvering, but he managed to get up on his knees and turn around without putting his knees anywhere sensitive. He looked at Loki, loving the hungry look in Loki’s eyes, and then gasped as Loki’s hands grabbed his butt cheeks and pulled them wide open.

Rogers whimpered. There was no other way to describe it. Barton made a sound of disgust. Tony looked over his shoulder at them, realizing that the bright, heart-shaped green base would be very visible. But then he stopped caring, because Loki was gripping that base and slowly pulling it out of him. Tony put his hands on Loki’s shoulders, not bothering to hold back the moan that bubbled out as the plug teased his sensitive skin.

“Does this look like someone who is here against his will?” Loki asked the Avengers, smirking. “You have no idea what he would let me do to him, do you? I could order him to fuck himself on my fingers all day and you would do it, wouldn’t you, beautiful boy?” He teasingly nudged the butt plug up against Tony’s asshole, but didn’t push it in.

“Yes, anything,” Tony whined. “Please, I hate being empty. Fill me up.” He tried to push back, but Loki’s arm wrapped around his waist and prevented him from doing so.

“As you wish,” Loki purred, setting aside the plug. He undid his own fly and pulled his cock out. Tony’s mouth watered with the urge to get his mouth on it, because he loved sucking Loki off almost as much as he loved being fucked, but the latter was much more important at the moment.

“Can I?” Tony said eagerly, shivering with arousal.

Loki nodded. “You may. Fuck yourself on my cock, Tony. Fuck yourself as much as you want to.”


	3. Chapter 3

Having been given permission, Tony reached down and gripped Loki’s cock. He lined himself up and then pushed back quickly, mouth falling open into an ‘o’ of pleasure as he was finally filled. Loki had bought him a variety of toys to play with, but, no matter what Tony used, Loki’s cock was always his favorite thing to be fucked with. It stretched him in all the right ways and never failed to give him an incredible orgasm.

Loki’s hands gripped his butt again, pulling his cheeks wide open for a second time so that those behind them could get a good view of Tony fucking himself. A dirty thrill ran through Tony at the reminder that they were being watched. However unwilling their captives might be, it was a rush to know that he was _finally_ proving to Rogers just how much he didn’t care about the man.

All Tony had ever wanted was right here on this throne.

“Turn around,” Loki mouthed up at him, and it took Tony’s pleasure-soaked brain a moment to interpret and grasp the command. He had to take another few second to figure out how to turn around without letting Loki’s cock slip out of him, but he managed. 

He ended up with his feet on either side of Loki’s hips, knees spread wide open, hands braced against the armrests of the throne. His thighs started to burn as he fucked himself, but he didn’t care. It was worth it to chase that delicious feeling every time he slid all the way down and was completely full. And it was even more intense now that he could open his eyes and look right at the Avengers.

Far from feeling discomfited or awkward, Tony now found himself thoroughly enjoying the disgusted and judgmental looks he was receiving. He smiled widely and moaned, arching his back, just to see the way that Rogers flinched. Loki chuckled behind him, because of course he knew exactly what Tony was doing, and slid both hands around to Tony’s belly. He ran his fingers up Tony’s sternum, lightly pinching at Tony’s nipples through the shirt. The pressure of Loki’s fingers and the roughness of the fabric made Tony gasp.

“Loki,” he whined, trying to push into the touch. Though the Avengers couldn’t see, his nipples were pierced. That made them a lot more sensitive. Loki had made him come before just by playing with his nipples. He wondered if Loki was going to torture him that way now – because it was the best kind of torture there was.

But no. Loki’s fingers mercifully left his nipples and trailed down to grasp Tony’s cock. Tony moaned at the touch, feeling all of his senses zero down to that touch. After all this time, Loki knew _exactly_ how best to make Tony come. It only took a few pumps of Loki’s hand before a rush of sensation rolled through Tony and he sank back against Loki, shuddering and gasping as he came. 

“My good boy,” Loki murmured, sounding extremely pleased, and Tony made a quiet sound in response. Hands gripped his hips, urging him up. Tony obeyed, unsurprised to find his ass facing the Avengers again. For the third time, Loki parted his butt cheeks. But this time, he slid the plug back into Tony – and even though Tony had just come, it was still enough to elicit a shiver of pleasure.

Then Loki was moving him again, but only so that he could slide out from under Tony. Though he hadn’t come, his cock was no longer hard nor visible as he stood up – a product of his magic, Tony was sure. Tony slid back down onto the throne and lazily curled up, not caring about the fact that he was still naked from the waist time. Everyone in the room had seen him being fucked, so a little nudity didn’t matter.

Loki approached their captives slowly, smiling a smile that never failed to send a tingle down Tony’s spine. It was a smile that spoke of vengeance and pain. Because although Loki was an incredibly benevolent leader who was always willing to listen to his advisors or even to an outside ear if necessary, he was also ruthless when he wanted to be and _no one_ held a grudge better than Loki. Tony _almost_ pitied the Avengers.

“For several years now, I have ignored you. I have allowed you to run around make your little plans. I think that anyone I spoke to would agree that I have been more than lenient, given all of the trouble that you have caused. But my understanding ends here.” Loki’s voice was like steel. “The three of you will no longer be permitted to do as you want.”

Rogers made a low, muffled sound. Though he couldn’t speak, the rage in his eyes spoke volumes. Loki merely gave another ice-cold smile and murmured something under his breath. Tony leaned forward, curious, as green magic began to swirl around Loki’s hands. It flowed over Rogers, who jerked around like the magic was fire, and settled securely over his skin.

Before Tony’s eyes, Steve Rogers suddenly shrank.

Barton and Romanov made horrified sounds and lunged against their bonds. Tony’s mouth fell open as he realized what had happened. Somehow, Loki had removed the serum. The Steve Rogers struggling to his feet was no longer the perfect specimen of humanity. He was back to that small, frail, 90-lb man who had been turned down by the army a dozen times.

“Now you will no longer be able to cause trouble,” Loki said, smirking. “As for you two…” He turned to Romanov and Barton and repeated his movements. Tony waited eagerly to see what would happen, but much to his surprise the two of them looked no different after the magic had affected them.

Romanov looked down at herself, then at Barton. She seemed to be thinking the same thing.

But then Loki said, “Your athletic abilities are gone. Neither of you have any more coordination than what it takes to walk in a straight line. You will never be able to shoot a gun or an arrow again.”

Tony had to smother a gasp, even as he couldn’t help a smirk that matched Loki’s. It was the perfect punishment for those two. By removing all of their athletic abilities, the two of them wouldn’t be able to work as spies anymore. They wouldn’t be able to fight anymore, or use weapons, or even participate in training new spies, or do _anything_ but be basic, normal people. That would drive Romanov in particular crazy. She based her worth on how useful she was to those she chose to side with, and as of right now she was effectively useless.

Before any of the three could react in any way – not that they would be able to do much – Loki waved a hand and they were gone. He then turned to their fourth captive. Tony recognized him by now, having dredged the name up from the depths of his memory. Scott Lang, also known as Ant-Man. Apparently, he had not perished in the Decimation after all.

“What about you? Why are you here?” Loki demanded. With a blink, the gag around Lang’s mouth was gone.

“I was in the Quantum Realm. I just got out,” Lang said, eyes wide. “I didn’t – I had no idea that everything had changed so much. I had a thought for how things could be changed. People could be saved, I mean. Time travel. It’s a whole thing –”

Curiosity piqued, Tony stood up and made his way over. “Time travel? Tell me more.”

Lang looked up at him, then away. “Could you, uh. Could you put some pants on first?”

Tony blinked and then snorted. “Loki?”

Without looking away, Loki waved a hand and Tony’s lower half was suddenly clothed. Tony sat down right where he was, putting himself on Lang’s level. If what the guy was saying was true, Tony wasn’t sure that they had much to fear from him. It was sounding more like Lang had no idea what the hell was going on, but if he wanted to talk science then Tony was going to listen.

And indeed, he listened _very_ closely as Lang’s story spilled out. So did Loki, though Tony could tell that some of the science talk was a little over Loki’s head. Which was nothing against Loki. His partner was an incredibly smart, talented, _literal_ god. But this sort of science was up there with the height of magic and would have been like Tony listening to Loki talk with Strange. After a certain point, his eyes just glazed over whether he wanted them to or not.

“And you took this idea to the Avengers?” Tony said skeptically when Lang had finished explaining. “Why?”

“They were all I knew?” Lang offered meekly, shrugging. “My ex-wife said that everyone was okay with Loki being the ruler of earth, but… the last thing I knew, Loki was a super villain.” His eyebrows furrowed and he shrugged. “Then I thought all that would be a non-issue if we could go back in time and figure out how to make things right.”

“What was your plan?” Tony asked, genuinely curious. “You know that changing the past never goes right no matter what science fiction stories say.”

“I didn’t know what we’d do. I just knew it was valid. But then Steve said it couldn’t be done with you, and that you were… um, under Loki’s control.” Lang’s face was flushing, clearly remembering the raunchy act that Tony had put on. 

“Of course he did,” Tony said with a scowl. “Rogers is way too full of himself to realize that I’m not, and never have been, interested in him romantically. He’s too…” Tony waved a hand, struggling to find the right word, but there truly wasn’t just one word that could describe Steve Rogers. Arrogant was probably the closest, but even that lacked when it came to explaining just how hard-headed Rogers could be.

“They said you were a prisoner. And that you might be brainwashed,” Lang said.

Tony sighed. “I’m not a prisoner, and I’m not brainwashed, and I’m not under Loki’s control. If anything, it’s the other way around.” He gave Loki an impish smile, which earned him an eyeroll.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to cause trouble. I just thought it was a good idea,” Lang said quietly.

“It was a good idea, but it’s not feasible,” Tony said as kindly as he could. “Believe me, no one would like to bring back the people we lost more than I would.” 

He thought, for just a moment, of Peter. Losing that kid had been one of the most difficult moments of Tony’s life. It was one of many contributing factors that had ultimately ended his and Pepper’s relationship. Tony had gone into a deep depression after that, and, while Pepper had gone everything she could, in the end it was just too much for her. He didn’t blame her for that.

Besides, ending things with Pepper just meant that there was space for Loki. Approximately three and a half years later, Tony was _way_ happier with Loki than he had ever been with Pepper. Not just because Loki understood him in ways that Pepper couldn’t, but because Loki taking over the earth meant there was a lot less pressure and stress on Tony’s shoulders. No need to worry about things like the Accords when you were the consort of the King of the world.

He refocused on Lang, taking in the circles under Lang’s eyes and the stress lines on Lang’s face, and honestly felt bad for the guy. He’d fallen out of the Quantum Realm into a completely transformed world, and the people he thought he could rely on had led him astray. How was he to know any different? He couldn’t. Plus, he really was just a smart guy to have come up with the time travel theory using Pym particles…

“Time travel is dangerous. There are a lot of implications that you have to thing about,” Tony told him. “Even if we could make it work, and we don’t disastrously destroy the past in the process, have you considered what would happen if we brought billions of people back out of the blue? It’s been five years. We don’t have the commodities or the infrastructure necessary to sustain them. People would starve and be homeless. Not to mention, that’s just the Earth. I’m sure the same situation would happen to every other planet out there, too. By saving all those people, you’d be killing a lot more.”

Lang’s eyebrows furrowed. “I guess I didn’t think about it like that… but if you use the Infinity Stones, couldn’t you just snap them back _and_ make sure there’s enough to sustain everyone?”

“Theoretically, I suppose you could. But then you’re relying on the fact that there’s someone strong enough to be able to do all that with the Stones,” said Tony, remembering what using the gauntlet had done to Thanos. The thought made him cringe. A normal human would never survive that. He doubted that even a god like Loki or Thor would survive that.

“I just wanted to save everyone,” Lang said quietly, his shoulders slumping. “I – I’m sorry. I never should’ve brought the Avengers here. I didn’t know. I thought…” He trailed off, running his hands through his hair, and looking so overwhelmed that Tony knew he didn’t deserve to be punished.

He was just one more person who had bought into Captain America.

“Where’s Sif?” he asked, turning to look at Loki as he started to get up. Loki held out a hand to help him and Tony gratefully took it, allowing Loki to pull him up.

“Last I hear, she was in Australia with Thor.” Loki looked at Tony for a moment before he understood. “You want me to call her.”

“I think Sif could help Lang figure out what’s what in this new world,” Tony said quietly. 

Loki sighed. “Your heart is too big.”

“My heart has nothing to do with it. Lang gave you the chance you needed to get at the Avengers once and for all,” Tony pointed out. He knew that Loki had been itching to take down the Avengers for years, but there had never been a good enough reason to risk the public outcry. Now, they had clear proof that the Avengers had broken into Loki’s and Tony’s home with the intention of kidnapping Tony. No one would be able to argue against that.

“Very well,” Loki muttered, and turned to one of their guards. “Take Mr. Lang to a comfortable room and send a raven to Thor. Let him know that we need Sif.”

“Yes sir,” the guard said. Lang looked a little baffled, but willingly got up and followed the guard out.

“Thank you,” Tony said, swaying into Loki and wrapping his arms around Loki’s neck. “My savior.”

“You’re more than capable of saving yourself,” Loki pointed out, his hands drifting to Tony’s hips.

“Ah, but what I really love is that I don’t have to when you’re here,” Tony murmured, leaning in to kiss him. The kiss quickly turned hot and hungry, Loki’s hands tightening on Tony’s hips enough to leave bruises. Tony moaned softly at the feeling, feeling his cock hardening again.

“Do you need me, my love?” Loki purred, breaking the kiss.

“More than you know,” Tony breathed. “Take me to bed, my king. Fuck me, please.” He arched against Loki.

“With pleasure,” Loki said, sweeping Tony up into his arms and striding out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](https://tsuki-chibi.tumblr.com/).


End file.
